naruto and ino anniversary
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: a naughty food fetish lemon NARUINO blondecest


It was our three-year anniversary and I wanted it to be special for him. We weren't married, but we've lived like we were. We had met through a mutual friend who was tired of listening to the two of us complain about not meeting anyone that was spicy enough for us. Finally he put two and two together and paired naruto and I up on a blind date. I don't know how many times I almost didn't show up, naruto says the same thing. But curiosity and need got the better of us each time and needless to say, both of us made it to the date.

Ever since then we've been pretty much inseparable and always trying new things. I was extremely relived that he didn't mind me being bisexual and often entertained other women to suit my fancy. There was one thing we hadn't tried that he had really expressed some interest in. Anytime it would come up, there either wasn't enough time or enough messy food to do it.

This time would be different. I got off of work early and hit the store on my way home. I made sure to get a variety of foods since I wanted him to be completely happy. I picked up chocolate syrup, whipped cream, marshmallow fluff, honey, jello, ice cream, pudding and of course a cake made especially for us. By the time I got home I was already wet just thinking about how the night was gonna pan out and just how much fun we were gonna have. I had about an hour and a half until naruto got home and I wanted everything ready to go for him the moment his foot was in the door.

I quickly prepared the instant jello and the pudding and set everything else into the refrigerator. I grabbed the huge tarp out of the garage and rearranged the furniture in the living room, giving me room to spread the tarp completely out. I covered the tarp with a blanket, and then thought better of it. Not only would we more than likely ruin the blanket, but also on the tarp we'd be able to slip and slide against the slick material. I stuck with the bare tarp option. I still can't believe how excited I was about getting everything ready when I look back at it. I don't know if it was because I felt like I was being sneaky, or if it was because I knew he was gonna love this or a little of both. All I know is that I was busier than a one legged man in an ass kicking contest.

After going through the sweet confections and putting those that would pose a problem getting out, into separate containers, I set up the different foods along the edge of the tarp. It looked like some really twisted buffet for someone suffering from one massive sweet tooth! I giggled to myself and wished like hell our digital camera battery was charged up.

Once I was satisfied with the lay out, I undressed, fluffed up my hair, lit some candles and dimmed the lights. As I headed to sit in the center of the tarp I looked up at the clock. I couldn't have shaved that any closer and gotten everything done in time. naruto was due home any minute.

My excitement was pretty evident as he walked through the door because very erect nipples topped my pert breasts. He smiled and dropped his briefcase as I giggled and patted the spot on the tarp next to me. naruto wasted absolutely NO time in getting undressed and joining me amid the sweet messy foods.

"Happy Anniversary baby." I said to him as I broke off the kiss. He just sat there, trading looks between me and the food surrounding us, as if he wasn't able to make a decision as to what to do first. I settled this for him and reached back, grabbing a handful of vanilla pudding and smearing it onto his chest. He immediately shuddered as goose bumps rose all over his body.

"Oh so that's what is going to be like then huh?" He said as he flipped the huge bowl I had scooped out an entire gallon of mint chocolate ice cream into, on me. I screamed as the cold ice cream scoops tumbled down my body, leaving green and brown tracks of where it had bounced and rolled.

From then on it was one big food fight. Our bodies covered completely in sugary slick foods. At times, in the haste of trying to nail the other one with the next batch of food, we'd loose our balance on the slippery tarp, which of course was also covered in the mess.

The smells of the food, our sweat and desire filled the room and our noses driving us into a deeper lust. We grabbed and wrestled each other, only to slip and slide against each other, the conglomeration of food squishing and sploshing around us and against us. The mixtures made for an interesting mouthful.

He was rock hard by now and our playful wrestling had turned into heated passion. He easily slipped his sweetly covered cock deep into my tight cunny and began to thrust hard against me, the food coating our bodies making lewd noises and making us hold on tighter to each other than was ever needed before!

Due to all the play before hand it didn't take either of us long to explode. He came first; his pulsating cock spurting deep within me causing my climax to come on full bore. Our orgasm induced shuttering broke our connection and he slipped off of my body.

We regained our breath after a bit, considered cleaning up... But decided to do it all over again! The only thing that came close to wrestling with him on the tarp, was the way he cleaned me off with his tongue that night.


End file.
